


Run From Their Company - Collected Art

by thelonebamf



Series: Run From Their Company [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks inspired by the "Run From Their Company" Metal Gear Solid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc 1 Artworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/gifts).



**"Escape From New York"**

 

_Suddenly a hand is on his face and he finds himself gazing up into a pair of blue eyes, deadly serious. His own expression is gaping and awed, although he cannot stop the hiccups that shake his body each time he makes an effort to gasp for breath._

_It is was the closest thing to an embrace he had had since… (art by[me!](141-point-12.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_David’s voice shakes him from his silent meditation, and he looks back up into his face, eyes wide. Still unsure if he should speak he nods his head. He can see. He can breathe. He knows where he is and who he is with. The world around him is real, his place in it uncertain to be sure, but he has control of himself once again. (Art by[140-48](140-48.tumblr.com))_

* * *

 

**Winnipeg**

** **

_Hal steadies himself against the passenger side door as the car turns quickly in the street, wincing at the squealing sound of the tires. Thirty minutes til they were back in the city. Twenty if Dave doesn’t slow down. Please let him slow down. Twenty minutes to figure out who has come after them and why and what their most likely plan of attack would be and how to avoid it. And Hal had simply said,_

_“Okay.”_

_(art by[2sneeaky](2sneeaky.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_Hal’s a good swimmer._

_That’s the terrible irony, the joke in it all, the punchline to his stupid, worthless life. Hal Emmerich- who panics over bridges, keeps his distance from the shoreline, who dreams of drowning- he’s actually strong in the water, almost graceful. In his element, as it were._

_Of course there’s nobody around to see, Hal can’t even see a thing, can barely sense which way is up, has to force himself to stay still, allow himself to drift ever so slightly before redoubling his efforts, kicking forcefully, cursing inwardly ever so slightly every time his legs hit against Dave’s which are just sort of… there._

_His arms are wrapped tightly around his chest and he can’t tell if he’s conscious, can’t tell if he’s holding on to him- can’t waste a moment to think about anything but reaching the surface, can’t spend any time wanting anything besides the_

_-air. (Art by[mini-prinz](mini-prinz.tumblr.com))_

_ _

_Hal sits cross-legged a foot away from the mattress, his own soup clutched tightly in his hands as he’s determined to glean every last ounce of warmth from it. He doesn’t even blow over the top, instead holds it just below his face, letting the steam fog his glasses. It might be easier this way, if he can’t see him…_ _(Art by[fractalspaces](fractalspaces.tumblr.com))_

_ _

_The world of civilians wasn’t devoid of the kind of horrors he had seen on a battlefield. Different scale, different methods… same vile dynamics of predation and abuse upon the undeserving. More than anything, he wants to hold Hal closer. He is jackshit at comforting anyone verbally, and maybe… maybe a physical gesture would be more eloquent than he feels right now. Just a hug. A tight one, to let Hal know he isn’t alone, and isn’t blamed.(Art by[knightofdicks](knightofdicks.tumblr.com))_

 

* * *

 

**Lights at the End of the Tunnel**

 

_“I thought you liked the snow.” Hal queried, pulling another chunk from the loaf of bread Dave had brought to the table. “What was it you had to do? Super manly lumberjack stuff? Is there a sale at the plaid flannel shirt store?” A wry smile crosses his face. When they first met, Hal would never have considered poking fun at Dave this way, still too fearful and too awed to risk even playful insults. But he’s grown more comfortable around the man in more ways than one, and goofing around is a part of that. Plus… well Hal can’t be sure, but he thinks Dave looks more at ease when he’s teasing him, which doesn’t make a lot of sense, but doesn’t seem worth questioning. (Art by[labjusticaholid](labjusticaholic.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_He takes a deep breath, encouraging himself. “I’m going to try.” He says firmly. “I’ll let you know if it’s too much but… I can’t just run away from everything all the time.” He reaches out, gives Dave’s arm a gentle squeeze and a small smile. “Besides, I have a feeling it’s going to be worth it.” (Art by[labjusticaholic](labjusticaholic.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_Hal folds effortlessly into Dave’s arm, finds his place along his side. He raises gloved hands to his lips, blows into them and relishes the brief burst of warmth as his eyes roam over the tree tops and up to the sky. He smiles at the field of stars, almost indiscernible from the sparkling powder dusting the dark landscape before him, and he experiences a strange moment of dizziness as the sky and earth nearly become one. (Art by[lowlyingcloud](lowlyingcloud.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_They’re surrounded by the tiny space they’ve carved, between the two of them. It’s a place where they transformed survival into living, that feels like it’s theirs despite its transient nature. That fills them both with peace. (Art by[inkymelon](inkymelon.tumblr.com))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of art, both commissioned and gifted to us based on our series. <3 I can't tell you how much I treasure every single piece. If I've missed something, it's absolutely a mistake, so please let me know asap so I can add it!


	2. Arc  2 Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artworks based on the (yet unpublished) Second Arc of the series. This includes the following installments:
> 
> Potential Difference  
> Cut Your Losses  
> Brand New Colony

 

**Arc 2 Concept Art**

 

_From "Potential Difference": Hal wonders how Dave always knows. He knows exactly what he’s thinking. He knows his insecurities. He knows what to say. Maybe it doesn’t always cure Hal of his doubts, but he also can’t imagine any other words doing a better job, and he can’t imagine wanting to hear them from anyone else besides. (Art by[140-48](140-48.tumblr.com))_

 

* * *

 

**Cut Your Losses**

** **

_Two heartbeats later, he has Hal on a secure chokehold. Dave knows better than attempt to drive out anything piercing him this deeply, keeps in the knife Hal had stuck inside his chest._

_Paranoia and betrayal make a poor mix. Hal…  he had trust him to be the only person in the planet who would never–_

_“Why?”, Dave rasps, unable to say anything else. (Art by[tinderet](tinderet.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_There’s something inside him whispering he doesn’t deserve so much, but Snake does his actual best to not listen to it. _He wants things to get better. He wants Hal back._ It’s actually good, if Hal will still have him despite this. (Art by [frogdragon](frogdragon.tumblr.com))_

 

_ _

_“Reminds me a little bit of…” he almost says “home”, and maybe Canada, or parts of it were something like home for a while- but it’s hard to imagine returning- and “home” is a place you go back to, isn’t it? Somewhere you belong. A place you miss, and that misses you. (Art by[ratitat](ratitat.tumblr.com))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these artworks will pique your interest in the upcoming stories and get me geared up to get them edited and posted. Shit gets pretty real!


End file.
